


all i can see is you

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: skz soft stories T^T [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Magic, Minho is bad at magic, Non-Idol, Room of Requirement, cute boys basically, just a cute storry, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: With a quiet scoff, Minho padded over to where the boy was sitting and sat down cross-legged in front of him. The boy smiled and turned the page. Then he began to read in a solemn voice, as if what he read was of utmost importance.OrMinho goes to the Room of Requirement, expecting it to be empty. Little does he know, someone else is already there.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: skz soft stories T^T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	all i can see is you

**Author's Note:**

> a skz harry potter au XD
> 
> minho is a 6th year slytherin
> 
> jisung is a 5th year ravenclaw

_Stealth,_ Minho thought, _is the only thing I'm good at._

That particular day had been filled with failed charms and ruined potions. The stains and burn marks on his cloaks attested to his god-awful magic skills. However, throughout his past 5 years at Hogwarts, he'd managed to uncover many of the school's secrets. Including the Room of Requirement (3rd Year), two secret passageways that led into the school's abandoned dungeons-below-the-dungeons (5th Year), the place where Filch stored his confiscated items (2nd Year), and the Bloody Baron's favorite hideout (4th year). 

All with the help of his invisibility cloak. It was given to him by his uncle, though he wasn't sure where his uncle had gotten it. It was a beautifully made piece, however, so it didn't matter much to him. He was using it that very night, sneaking along the corridors of the castle, inching towards the Room of Requirement. He had no goal in mind, simply looking for something to do. 

When he was finally there, though, the Room of Requirement was already open. Minho stared at the mahogany door in disbelief, wondering who could be there at this time. Just as he was about to turn around and head back to his dormitory, an idea crossed his mind. His face split into a wicked grin and he carefully turned the doorknob. He opened the door wide and slinked into the room, as quiet as possible. He had hoped for whoever was inside to scream, but instead he got a polite, "Hello."

Minho looked at the boy carefully, trying to decipher what he could possibly be thinking. He had blueberry-colored hair, and was wearing Ravenclaw colors. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of absurd pink glasses, but Minho could see his very cute, squishy-looking cheeks. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, Minho shut the door to the Room of Requirement. 

He had to remind himself that the boy couldn't see him, because he seemed to be looking right at Minho. Then the boy turned to his book -which Minho had just noticed- and began to read again. After a stretch of silence, the boy said, "Would you like to sit down and read with me? This is a very good book. It's a muggle book about dragons and knights. They're not very accurate, but the characters and plot are well-developed. I really like the main character. He's very funny." 

With a quiet scoff, Minho padded over to where the boy was sitting and sat down cross-legged in front of him. The boy smiled and turned the page. Then he began to read in a solemn voice, as if what he read was of utmost importance. 

"I faced the beast, turning my eyes up to look into its own. They were golden and seemed to hold many mysterious things. 'Great beast,' I cried out, 'Have you no mercy? My people are dying, all because of your kin!' As I spoke, the mountain-sized, sapphire-scaled draconian made a rumbling sound, deep in its chest. It took me several minutes to realize, it was laughing at me!"

The boy continued to read for several chapters, and Minho found himself completely enraptured. The way that the boy spoke, the way that his tone changed for each character, had him even more ensnared. When the boy finally shut the book with a _snap_ , Minho felt as though he had lost a part of himself. He sat there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened. 

Then, the boy looked directly at him despite Minho wearing his invisibility cloak, and said, "My name is Jisung. What's yours?" The boy gave him a smile and giggled when Minho's mouth dropped open. "I've been able to see you the entire time, you know." The boy tapped his glasses. 

"What are those things?" Minho asked, a little wary of the b- Jisung. "Name's Minho." 

"They're spectrespecs. I can see things that other's usually can't, with them. Like those underneath invisibility cloaks, for example. And no one ever believes me, but I can also see wrackspurts." Jisung looked at Minho with a sigh. 

"Wrackspurts?" Minho had no clue what that was, but he couldn't help but smile when Jisung's face lit up as he launched into a detailed description of the tiny creatures. When he was done, Minho asked, "So, do you come here often?" 

Jisung shrugged. "Most days I'm still in my dorm, but today I wanted a change of scenery. I heard about this place from one of my dorm mates, and decided to see if it was real. It is, for your information." Jisung smiled. 

Minho scoffed. "Indeed it is." Then his expression softened. "Do you want to come here more often and read to me? I'd love to hear your story from the beginning." 

The Ravenclaw smiled wider than before and nodded. "I'd love to! You're going to love the elf in the story! Did you know that the humans think that elves are the same height as humans?!" 

**~~ A Year Later ~~**

Minho, now a 7th year, carefully walked down the hallway. He had already passed a professor, so he was on his toes. His invisibility cloak would hide him from their eyes, but if he made too loud of a sound, he'd still be caught. Thankfully, he reached his desired location without any other mishaps. He opened the door to the Room of Requirement and shut it behind him. 

Then he threw off his cloak and smiled at the boy already sitting on a beanbag chair. Jisung smiled at him and beckoned him over. Minho walked over to him and flopped onto the beanbag next to him, letting out a groan. "God, I can't wait until I can finally leave! School is hard..." He turned over onto his side and pouted at the younger. 

Jisung rolled his eyes and reached out a hand to place it on Minho's cheek. "You'll be fine. You don't have that much time left. Besides, you know you'll miss it." Jisung gently stroked Minho's skin. 

"What I'll miss is doing this, with you." Minho said with a smile, reached a hand up to pull Jisung's hand away. He laced their fingers together and sat up. They shared a deep, understanding look before Jisung broke the gaze and pulled a book off of the shelf behind him. It was a paperback with dog-eared pages, the cover had a ferocious dragon breathing fire at a knight clad in armor. "That one again?" Minho asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Jisung shrugged. "You like this one, don't you?" He stuck his tongue out as he opened the book. 

Minho tugged Jisung into his lap and smiled. "I like it because of the way you read it." 

"Well, hush, so I can read it!" Jisung swatted at the elder before settling against Minho's chest. He began to read, unable to hold back a smile when Minho hook his chin on Jisung's shoulder to read with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> are there other stories i should be working on? yeah  
> did i write this instead? absolutely  
> hotel? trivago
> 
> i wrote this while wearing my spectrespecs but holy fuck never again it gave me the biggest headache ever
> 
> i also wrote this in maybe an hour or two??? so i apologize if there's any mistakes. let me know if there are lmao


End file.
